


I wanna hold your hand while we're growing up

by orphan_account



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Colson wishes they could be like this forever, but everything stands in his way.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I wanna hold your hand while we're growing up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenervousduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenervousduck/gifts), [lavender_theme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_theme/gifts).



> Long time no see, I definitely haven't forgotten and I plan to publish more very, very soon. I'm working on a 5SOS fic rn, along with two other Colson x Dom fics. Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Colson lifted the hem of Dominic's shirt, a devilish grin on his face. Dominic's eyes went wide and he braced himself. "Colson, wait!" Before he was able to finish his plea for mercy, it had already begun. Dominic wriggled to break free of his grasp, but it was no use. As torturous as it was, he couldn't help but laugh between squeals. "Colson, st-" he gasped through a laugh. "Stop it."

"Pfffffffftt." The sound filled the room. Dominic managed to squirm out of Colson's hold, as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Not funny!" Dominic pulled his shirt down and crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"I thought it was hilarious." Colson's evil grin softened into a warm smile. He slid to Dominic's side. "We'll just have to agree to disagree." He punctuated his sentence with a soft kiss that was not returned. "Babyyyyy." He stuck his bottom lip out slightly. "Kiss meeee."

Dominic wanted to ignore him, but he couldn't help but melt at the pet name. With a sigh he returned a kiss to Colson's lips, a slight smile remaining when he pulled away. He felt incredibly blessed to see this side of Colson. Even if this side of Colson tormented him for being ticklish.

"I'm sorry for the raspberries, it's just so cute to watch you squirm." Colson pouted apologetically and Dominic rolled his eyes.

"You know," he paused and made eye contact, "there are other ways to get me to squirm. Ones we'd both enjoy a lot more." Colson raised his eyebrows, pondering it for a moment, before shaking his head. He reached his fingers to Dominic's side, ambushing him with tickles.

"No way, this is more fun." He giggled twice as hard as Dominic, who was busy shoving his hands away.

Colson collapsed into his arms, still laughing. Dominic just smiled and held his boyfriend, already forgiving him for the tricks he played, knowing it wouldn't be the last time. As much as he hated the torture, he missed it when Colson wasn't around. He dreaded the next day, when he'd would be off to travel around the world once again.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Colson mumbled into Dominic's chest. "I don't want to leave you tomorrow."

"Why, Col? You know I'll always be here when you get back. And you'll have so much fun, you won't even miss me." Dominic kissed the top of Colson's head.

"No way, I miss you every night. When I lay in bed just like this, but alone. And I worry when I get back you won't be here, or that everything will be different." He sighed and nuzzled his face deeper.

"Hey, baby, look at me. Nothing is gonna change. I'll still be here like always, I'll even pick you up from the airport if you want." Colson hesitantly made eye contact, and it made him want to cry. It made everything real.

"I want that so bad, I just want to be able to live that kind of life with you. But we can't." Colson's voice shook as he tried to find the words without tearing himself apart.

"I know, sweetheart." Colson surrendered to his words, and enjoyed the time he had left with him.

But Dominic didn't know, he had no idea. Colson thought back to the time he spent in the jewelry store just days earlier. He was there for his friends, but he couldn't help staring longingly at stock engagement pictures above cases of beautiful rings. He remembered how he weighed the risks and considered throwing everything away for them. But he left empty handed and angry at his situation. Maybe someday they wouldn't need to worry about it, but that wasn't today.

Colson pushed himself to his feet, and wandered into the bathroom to shower. An attempt to clear his head. He was able to forget about the events that would take place tomorrow. He sunk into the domestic feeling of his boyfriend in the other room who would be there when he was done.

After his shower he slipped on a pair of underwear and climbed under the blankets next to an already sleeping Dominic. He kissed softly below Dominic's ear and let himself fall asleep, knowing it would be the last time for a couple months that they would be like this. Maybe when he got back everything would be different, better or worse, but all he had was right now.


End file.
